User blog:SwiftasticSam/Fan Profile:: Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy is a playable DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She can be purchased for the price of $4.99 or for free if you have the fourth season pass. She is a Gadget User. Poison Ivy uses her chlorokinesis and toxikinesis. Biography Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley grew up in Seattle; daughter to wealthy yet distant parents. In college, she specialized in botany and toxicology and was a very promising, but naive, student. Her professor, Dr. Jason Woodrue, later known as the Floronic Man, seduced her, hoping to persuade her into becoming a human test subject for his experiments. These experiments, according to Isley, were torturous. Twice, she was nearly killed, and ended up in the hospital for six months. Woodrue fled the authorities, while Isley was left with a changed physiology. Toxins in her bloodstream made her touch deadly and immune to all poisons, viruses, bacteria, and fungi. She also gained the ability to produce pheromones that she could use to seduce men into doing her bidding. Unfortunately, the results of these experiments also also left her barren, and she has treated her plants as her children ever since. Enraged at her betrayal by a man, Isley suffered violent mood swings. She later caused a boyfriend to have a car accident by bringing about a massive fungal-overgrowth in his lungs. Isley then left Seattle, eventually settling down in Gotham City. Her first act, there, was threatening to release her suffocating spores into the air unless the city met her demands. Thus, she became infamous as Poison Ivy. Batman, who had appeared in Gotham that same year, captured her, resulting in her incarceration in Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. TBD Powers and Abilities *Chlorokinesis *Pheromone Control *Toxikinesis *Toxic Immunity *Botany *Toxicology *Seduction *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Intro/Outro INTRO: ' A huge venus flytrap sprouts out of the ground with vines circling around it. It opens up and Poison Ivy pops out and blows a kiss at the opponent. '''OUTRO: ' Poison Ivy summons a vine that wraps around the opponent, she walks away and snaps her finger resulting in the vines to unleash thorns killing the opponent, a grunt can be heard during this. Poison Ivy is then seen sitting in a throne made from plants in the jungle with animal noises in the background. Gameplay Character Trait '''Pheromone Bloom: Poison Ivy throws rose petals over her scattering pollen and healing her over time. Super Move Mother Nature's Children: A plant sprouts out and attaches to the opponent causing them to stay in place. Poison Ivy summons vines to wrap around the opponent, she walks over to them winks and then kisses them causing them to go through a seizure-like situation. As she backs away, several plants spout out from the ground severely hurting the opponent. Lastly, a huge venus flytrap grows from the ground and bites the opponent, chewing them, and then finally spitting them out. Ending WIP Quotes WIP Costumes Default WIP TBD WIP Gallery WIP Category:Blog posts